winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Glavenus
"A brute wyvern that wields its heavy blue tail like a blade. It grows hotter and more keen with each strike until it glows red." : — MHWI Description Glavenus are Brute Wyverns first introduced in Monster Hunter Generations. Physiology Edit Glavenus is a large Brute Wyvern with dark red scales covering its body. Two rows of blue, bony plates run along its back, going from the eyes to the tail. Its underside is more of a cream color. The main feature of Glavenus's physiology is its huge, sword-like tail. The tail has originally the same color as its back plates, although it will turn a rusty color or a fiery red during the battle. Its hind legs are powerful and muscular, while its front legs are much smaller and mostly useless. The face and jaws are covered in sturdy plating, particularly resembling a Carnotaurus' head, though the arms and proportions are modeled after Tyrannosaurus. Abilities Edit Glavenus is able to sharpen its blade-like tail in its mouth to give itself the ability to create fiery explosions with its tail. These explosions not only give Glavenus much greater range with some of its attacks, but also make them more powerful. Glavenus is also able to breathe fire projectiles from its mouth. Behavior Edit Glavenus are relentless and aggressive predators. Glavenus oftens drags its tail across the ground and roars at the foe, revealing the heat and fire glowing in it's throat. This shows the enemy that it uses fire as a weapon in an attempt to scare them off. Not only are they considered one of the strongest Brute Wyverns, they are even believed to be the smartest ones around. Habitat Edit Glavenus has been seen inhabiting deep forested areas like the Jurassic Frontier and Jungle, arid deserts like the Dunes and Desert, and volcanic areas like the Volcano and the Volcanic Hollow. They can also be found wandering the Tower 3. Etymology Edit Glavenus's Japanese name (Dinovaldo) is a reference to Dinosaur (恐竜), Nova (ノバ), and Halberd (ハルベルド). Game Appearances Edit Main Series Edit * Monster Hunter Generations (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Spin-offs Edit * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data Edit MHW Iceborne Damage Effectiveness Edit Materials Edit For carves and materials from other games, see Glavenus Carves Monster Hunter Generations Edit * Low rank * High rank In-Game Description Edit |} Other Non-Subspecies Forms Edit Hellblade Glavenus Edit Main Article: '''Hellblade Glavenus' A Deviant of Glavenus intoduced in Monster Hunter Generations. Gallery Edit ''For more, see Glavenus Photo Gallery Music Themes Edit MHGen: Glavenus Theme Notes Edit * Glavenus's concept was a Land-Based Rathalos.1 * Glavenus's overall design was to give it the appearance of a glimmering flame.2 * To make Glavenus different from other monsters, the developers chose to give its tail three phases; Sharpened, Heated, and Dull.3 * Glavenus' arms and back can be wounded, its head can be wounded twice and its tail can be wounded and severed. ** Glavenus's tail can only be severed when it is heated. ** When Glavenus's tail is severed, it actually deals damage to hunters when it lands. * When enraged, Glavenus's back spikes will turn red and red veins will glow on its legs. Smoke will also come out of its mouth. * When fatigued, it will fail to spit fire projectiles from its mouth. It will also trip after doing some of its tail-based attacks. ** Rarely, Glavenus will attempt to pin down hunters like Deviljho. ** It will prey on Larinoth to recover stamina. * Glavenus' roar requires Earplugs to block. * In-game, the Glavenus encountered are always male.4 * If its throat is attacked while it's glowing red, Glavenus will fall over and drop a shiny, and the throat will turn back to normal. * G-Rank Glavenus gains two new attacks: a slow and telegraphed but powerful tail slam, and a quick tail slam that follows from a side bite. It can also use its pin even when not tired. MHW Iceborne Updates Edit * Glavenus has Turf Wars with Rathalos and its Subspecies, Tigrex, Zinogre, Ebony Odogaron, and Diablos. * Glavenus can only spit lava after sharpening its tail with its jaws. * Glavenus's lava spit will leave behind a spot of burning material that deals continuous damage to hunters before exploding. This damage can be alleviated by wearing the Fireproof Mantle. * When it is enraged and its tail is red hot, Glavenus can slash either rightwards or leftwards after performing its tail slam attack. The direction in which it will attack can be predicted by watching the way its blade shifts after the first impact. Category:Dinosaur Category:Theropods Category:Monsters Category:Celtonion